This Will Be Very Entertaining
by Freekness
Summary: We all know that the host club boys most of them have a bad crush on Haruhi so will this little game that she desides to play help her desided that she was rite and has no feeling tords them or will it completly back fire on her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is Freekness and I am writing my first story!**

**Ok this is chapter 1. Title: What A Romance**

**Rated: T (Please coment and rate it even if you hate.)**

(Haruhi's Diary)

Dear Diary,

Please, please, please can some one help me? You see I am in the host club at a school called Ouran Academy. Even though I am a girl I am in training to become a host because I broke a 8 million yen vaise. So now I am the host club's dog and host in training how fun. Although dressing as a guy and playing this trick on the whole school exsept the host club is kind of entrtaning and it's not that bad I mean my dad dresses as a girl so if you think about it, it is not that weird I gess.

Anyway I am off topic what I am asking help for is because I know a lot of the host club members have got a bad crush on me I mean it is so clear that they do and I dont know if I feel the same for them. I wish I had my mother with me she could help me out and I refuse to go to my dad about this it would just be weird. Hmmm... let me think about this for a minut how can I figure out witch one I am realy nuts about and how can I figure out witch one is realy nuts about me and not just using me as a toy.

I got it! They are always playing tricks and games on me so now I will play a game on them. I will test them see witch one realy cares and witch one dosent this should be fun. First on my list of trikery is Kyoya. I am pritty sure that it is not him that I am looking for but just in case I got a nice little game for you.

(next day at the host club meeting)

The next day Haruhi went up to Tamaki, "Hey Tamaki I have a grate game for us to play today it is called team tag." "Team tag what is that." "It is ware one group are the taggers and the others have to work together to exscape the tagger." "All right then we will play cominer team tag." Tamaki rounded up the the rest of the host club and dismissed the girl for the day and they all went out to the court yard.

After explaining the game to the host club and Tamaki giving one of his famouse speeches about the little people and there simple games, we finaly started. "All right Haruhi you can pick your team mate first." said Tamaki. With all the boys raising there hands for Haruhi to pick them except for Kyoya, Haruhi thought to herslef {Yes my game is playing rite into there hands} "Hmmm... I pick... you Kyoya!

The other boys mouths dropped and Tamaik went to his little corner of pitty. "But daughter why would you choose Kyoya over me your father?" "I told you Tamaki I all ready have a father and you are not him so stop calling me your daughter got that?" This hole time Kyoya was just standing there with the face of wonder pushed his glaces up on his face and spoke, "Well this should be intresting." Then a little smirk came to Kyoya's face like he knew what I was planning, what I was thinking. Hmm... this will be entertaining.


	2. Let The Game Begin

**Before we begin our story I would just like to say thank you to all the people who liked and reviewed my story. Her is chapter two just for you.**

**Title: Let th Game Begin! Ratted: T**

As the teams went off to find places to hide Tamaki left all alone was forced to be the tagger. Kyoya decided that him and Haruhi should hide in the rose maze. This fazed her none cause he was playing right into her hands. She figured that she would purposely get them lost in the maze and start the game. You know like she would acked scared try to get close to him and just mess with his mind until he said what she wonted to here. Every guy always fall for the scared little girl ack, works every time.

{Haruhi's Thoughts}

Okay I will take a left here and a right here maybe another right and then a left good it looks like we are lost now. Hmm... I wonder what he was thinking earlier and he had that stupid smirk on his face that is never good when he has the smirk. It ether means he knows what I am planing witch is probably the case and if it is then that means I am busted also for revenge he will probably raise my quota ether that or... no it is probley number 1.

(Back to Real Life)

"Oh Haruhi," said Kyoya. That voice sendded chills all the way up her spine. It was like Jack Frost just came and blew a blizzard right on top of her. "Yes Kyoya," Haruhi gave him the biggest brown eyes ever. "Um... uh."{Yes,}she thought to her self, {he is even stumbling over his own words mister cool isn't so cool after all. Now watch this little number.} "Um... Kyoya I'm sorry to say this but I think I got us lost." And just like that he snapped out of it mister richy rich was back. "That's okay Haruhi I have the whole academy on GPS." "Damn rich people." "What did you say?" "NOTHING! I said nothing."

{Alright time to switch to force} thought Haruhi. Then she got a huge full speed running start and plowed her sholder into his back or so she thought. What really happened is when she went running Kyoya side stepped her and tripped her. Now she was on the ground with Kyoya pinning her in place. "Okay Haruhi I know what your doing and I wont in." "I don't know what your talking." "Don't play stupid with me girl as soon as you piked me to be your partner I knew what was going on remember I'm the damn rich person and a smart one at that." "Alright so you know my little secret what are you going to do about it." "Come with me lets go talk in privet in the host club room while they are still clooles."

"Alright Haruhi I know what your doing your trying to see if either me or the rest of the host club really feel something for you, am I right?" "How in the world did you get all of that just by me picking you?" "Well you had dropped your diary the other day and I was thinking about selling but then I read it." "DANM YOU KYOYA!" "Don't get mad at me you are the won who dropped it." "Okay so you know my plane what are you going to do about it now?" "Like I told you I wont in." Here it comes the smirk. Yep I was right. "Okay lets make it more interesting what did you have in mind Kyoya."

"Alright here is the deal a one chance offer if you say no then I sell the diary on the host club web site. So here it goes if you can prove me wrong and find no real feelings for anyone in the host club then you get your diary back and this conversation never is spoke of again. But if I win and you find feelings for one of them or two then you have to work for us till graduation. Do we have a deal?"

Her eyes widen when she herd that last part. I mean working for them until she graduates that's going to be long she already feels like shes living in hell. Then go ahead and make it longer, YUCK!

But what was she worried about of cores she would totally win this bet. She looked Kyoya strait in the eye and answered. "You have a deal." They shook each others hands and at the same time they both said

"LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

**Hoped you liked this chapter people it sounds like this game is heating up a bit between Kyoya and Haruhi what will happen next.**

**Also comment rate it even if you hate it.**


	3. Hunny and Mori's Turn and Horror Of The?

**Hey people this is Freekness sorry it took so long to write chapter 3, (I had to do stuff with the family and it was kind of hard to get to my computer.) Anyway before we start are story I would just like to say thank you to all the peeps out there that are commenting on my story's, and rite now I am having a little writer block so if you have any ideas for the story or things that would make it better let me know.**

**Chapter 3: (title) Hunny and Mori Care To Join The Game and The Horror Of The Water.**

**Rated: T**

**(Let us begin)**

**Haruhi's Diary**

Dear Diary,

Today was very interesting. I discovered how evil Kyoya could be and how stupid the rest of the host club is. I mean it took Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, and Karu 2 hours for them to find us in the host club meeting room sitting there having tea. I am surrounded by morons. The only person who has any brains in the host club is Kyoya, and I swear he is the son of the devil. Though I guess if u think about it his dark hair, his eyes that sparkle, not to mention the glasses. Then you have that attitude of his that can be so evil one moment and then really charming the next. It really turns a girl on sometimes...What the HELL am I saying! He is the spawn of the devil I say DEVIL! I could never like a man like him. NEVER.

**The next day at school.**

"Oh Haruhi." That voice could only belong to one member of the host club... Kyoya. "Yes Kyoya what did you need?" "Well today I convinced Tamaki that we should all go swimming at a private beach that a friend of my father owns. He said that me and the rest of the host club members could use it to the fullest sense he hardly ever goes there." "And...what dose this have to do with me?" I snapped back in my reply. "Well knowing the boys they would die if they saw you in a bikini so that is exactly what we are going to do." "What we are going to kill the host club members."

I was a little confused at this point, but when I saw the frustration on Kyoya's face I knew that is not what he meant. Then I notice the smallest hint of a smirk that he was trying to hide. Apparently I had amused him. "That is not what I meant, what I meant to say was that now would be the perfect time to see if either Hunny or Mori senpai have a thing for you. I mean they will be all over you when they see you in that swimsuit." "I'm sorry Kyoya did you just give me a complement?"

After I said that I could see a hint of pink rise up in Kyoya's cheeks. "Um... a personal limo will come to pick you up at 4:00, we are leaving at 3:15 so that you can have some time alone to get ready." "Okay Kyoya."

**In the limo going to the beach.**

"I can not believe the swimsuit I have to ware." I said to myself. The bikini I was wearing was blue, with a tie behind top and peace sines all over it. Not to mention that now when I get to the beach I am suppose to flirt with Hunny and Mori. There's just one problem I have never really flirted with a guy before, I don't know what to say or do. Mom I wish you were here you could tell me what to do."

"Ms. Haruhi we have arrived at the beach," the driver said as he stood from the limo, walked around and let me out. It was so bright out side, and I usually don't go to the beach because I am afraid of the water. You see when I was younger, and my mother was still alive. She took me to the beach one day. That day the currents were so strong that when I went to go in the water alone it swept me under. It felt like I was under there for hours. When my mother finally got me out she said that I was so cold that my lips were completely blue so she had to rush me to the hospital.

Sense then I have been afraid of the water, I wont go any ware near it. Sometimes those painful memory's come back, and it is even hard for me to take a shower. Pitiful right, people tell me just go head first in the water and I will get over my fear , like that's ever going to happen. I walked down to the beach, laid out my towel, set up my umbrella, and just sat under the sun. Then came over Kyoya.

"Alright Haruhi time to work your stuff. Hunny and Mori senpai are over there go flirt." I stood from my towel mumbled to myself stupid Kyoya and walk away. Hunny came running up to me and tackled me to the ground. "Hi Hari Chan wont to come eat some cake with me and Mori." "A sure Hunny why not," were in the world did he get cake at a beach. Hunny senpai drug me over to ware Mori was sitting in the sand eating a peace of cake. When I sat down with them, Mori senpai looked up at me and said, "cute swimsuit Haruhi," "Yes Haruhi it is very cute on you," Hunny agreed.

Oh what should I do now... oh I remember something from a chick flick I watched last night, when the girl was trying to flirt with the guy. So I took my hair flicked it back a little bit, took one hand rested my face on it and said "thanks Mori and thank you Hunny." Mori simple stood up said your welcome, and him and Hunny went to play in the water.

What a waste of a perfectly good 10 minutes. They are so not interested in me. I stomped my way back to my towel to find it occupy by Kyoya. "Um... Hunny and Mori were a complete waste of my time and can I have my towel and umbrella back, I didn't bring any sunscreen I am going to be burnt tomorrow if I don't stay out of the sun." "Well that is your fault, and I am trying to read just go play in the sand or something," and Kyoya shoo me away.

**Later at sun set.**

I was sitting next to the water about 3 feet away so it would not touch me. Then I felt arms get rapped around mine and had lifted me from the sand. Hikaru and Karu were carrying me to the water, I tried to squirm from there grip and it was useless. "Will you stop moving, the water is grate, and Tamaki wont's you to swim with him," they said at the same time.

We reached the waters edge and they through me in. As soon as I touched the water I went strait under. I had no idea how to swim. When I found my footing I struggled to the shore just gasping for air. I crawled my way up the beach shore and curled in to a ball. The rest of the boys came running up to me."Hey Haruhi what happen you were doing good," "Come on let us through you back in the water." The twins went to reach for my arms again, "DONT TOUCH ME!," I yelled at them, I yelled at all of them. "What don't tell us you are afraid of the water," said Hekaru "Come on are you chicken?" Hekaru just kept pushing my buttons. I stood from my position turned and looked strait at Hekaru. With a huge swing I slapped him across the face with tears starting to form in my eyes. Then I turned and started walking tors the pea.

Kyoya herd the commotion and ran over to the host club members with Hekaru still rubbing his cheek.

**(Kyoya.)**

"What happen what is Haruhi doing?"

"We don't know what happen first Hekaru and I through Haruhi in the water then when she crawled out we went to do it again and she just wigged out," said Karu.

"IDIOTS... Haruhi is afraid of the water, I talked to here dad before we came here."

"We didn't know," yelled all of them.

"If you would have just asked her instead of just assuming she liked the water, you would have known! Were is she now?"

"Last we saw her I had called her a chicken, she slapped me, and started walking to the pear. Oh god Kyoya you don't think she is going to try to prove to us that..."

"That is exactly what she is doing."

**The End of chapter 3. What do you think Haruhi is going to do.**

**Find out next time in chapter 4 titled The Plunge and The Devil That Saved Me.**

**Comment and rate even if you hate.**


	4. The Plunge and The Angel That Saved Me

**To my readers I just wont to say sorry. Last time in chapter 3 of all things for me to spell wrong was Hikaru. And I am apologizing for that because the source of ware I got the spelling for Hikaru was wrong it is spelled with an i not an e. so sorry to all the Hikaru and Kaoru fans like me out there. And with the rest of the spelling I am still trying to get a hang of this so just bare with me I will get it sooner or later, right now its my computer that keeps acting funny. **

**Well on with the show.**

**Chapter 4 – The Plunge and The Angle That Saved Me**

**Rated – T**

**p.s. I changed the title of this chapter to Angel in stead of Devil you will find out why latter.**

( Haruhi's thoughts)

Mom its me Haruhi what I am doing right now is real stupid, and I think if I don't make it I will be joining you in heaven really soon. I know it is stupid but I have to prove to every one an even my self that I am not going to let fear ruin my life. So that's why I have to do this talk to you soon mom. Maybe. If death comes for me now, if it is my time to go, I want to leave this world in stile.

(Narrators view)

Haruhi reached the peer, and with the the rest of the host club member trying to catch up to her, she ran for it. She was not going to let the host club stop her from doing what she wanted to do. So she ran as fast as she could to the end of the peer and jumped. SPLASH! Was all the host club members heard. Haruhi jumped head first into deep deep water, and with no idea on how to swim. Hikaru and Kaoru took off sprinting for the peer, running faster than the rest of them. At the same time they reached the peer and jumped once they reached the end. There sinking to the bottom of the ocean was Haruhi. The boys grabbed her and swam as fast as they could back to the peer.

(Haruhi)

once I hit that water there was no way I was coming back up. So there I sank to the bottom of the ocean waiting for death to take over. Then I saw a bright light, and I herd my mothers voice. "Haruhi it is not your time to leave this world. Yes What you did was very stupid but, I am so proud of you. You took control of your fear, something I could never do. So you must go back, there are many adventures awaiting you. I love you Haruhi, and I will always be with you."

That was the last I heard of my mothers voice, before awaking on the peer with Hikaru's lips pressed against mine. We stayed like for another minute, then he pulled away. I sat up quickly gasping for air. When I caught my breath Hikaru hugged me quickly and started to apologize. "Haruhi I am so sorry. I never knew that you were afraid of the water. And then after Kyoya told us you were, and I saw you walking towards the peer, I got so scarred. I thought we were going to lose you. I thought I was going to loose you."

As soon as I heard those words I felt that spark of true feeling I thought I would never feel again. The only other person who could bring joy to my heart, and make me feel safe in there arms was my mother. So I haven't felt this way for quite awhile. I placed both of my hands on his face and made are eyes connected, and I could see where those were true tears running down his face. "Your not going to ever loose me Hikaru." He placed his hand on my face and as mine dropped from his, are lips connected once again.

We could have stayed like that forever, but then we remembered we weren't alone on the peer. We pulled away quickly and took a glance at the rest of the host club member. Just as Tamaki went to protest about Hikaru kissing me we heard the slightest bit of clapping coming from Kaoru. As Kaoru's. clapping got louder, Hunny and Mori joined in, then there was cheering. "Well its about time," yelled Kaoru. "Way to go Hikaru," "Ya Haru-chan," joined in Mori and Hunny. "Wait you guy knew this was going to happen between Hikaru and I." "We guessed as much," said Kaoru. "Come on lets go to the house we're staying at tonight and celebrate you and Hikaru getting together."

Before we went to the house, while Hikaru was was talking to the guys and trying to snap Tamaki out of his shock, I took a glance over to Kyoya who had a huge smirk on his face and was jotting things down in his note book. He knew I had feeling for Hikaru, I knew I had feeling for Hikaru, and we both knew that I was going to hear all about me loosing the bet tomorrow.

Hikaru picked me up bridle style and carried me up the beach and to the house. With the host club following close behind. Mori forced to drag Tamaki, Hunny and Kaoru jumping up and down in joy and Kyoya with that stupid grin on his face knowing that he just won.

**How do you like that chapter people. Hikaru and Haruhi getting together WOW! I'm the person who wrote it** **and even I jumped up and down about it. Just wait till chapter 5 comes out to see what will happen to these two love birds, and what will Kyoya do to Haruhi now that he won the bet. All in chapter 5 Let The Party Begin!**


	5. Let The Party Begin!

**Hey people it's Freekness and I would just like to say Happy 4th of July! Well a lot of things are going to happen in this chapter so lets stop talking and get on with the show.**

**Chapter 5 – Let The Party Begin!**

**Ratted – T**

(Hikaru)

Wow, I can't believe I did that. I actually saved the girl of my dreams, confessed to her that I really liked her, all just to find out she felt the same way, could this day get any better? I think not. I have never felt like this before. I have never had real feelings for anyone before, it has always just been Kaoru and I, in are own little world. No one was ever able to make it all the way through are huge stone wall that we kept up 24 7. But she did it. She penetrated the wall. Now there is one more person in are little world that I really care about.

(Haruhi)

Wow, I am so happy that Hikaru confessed to me, and it's all because I feel the same way. Though I am still kinda mad that Kyoya is going to win the bet. Unless there is something I don't understand. But then again, I just don't care. I found the one I want to be with.

I had gotten so excited that I totally forgot that I was in Hikaru's arms. So when I started to move around, well you can just imagine what happen. He almost dropped me.

"Hey Haruhi calm down. Remember I am holding you." "I'm sorry Hikaru I just got so excited thinking about us together, that I guess I forgot you were holding me." "That's okay but, why don't you save that excitement until the party." "Okay."

(During The Party) (Narrator)

The host club members started to gather around the dining room table for dinner. Then Haruhi noticed that one of the host members were missing, and that was Tamaki. Tamaki was sitting on the window sill in the living room. He looked like he was in deep thought. "Tamaki dinner is ready... Tamaki are you mad at me or Hikaru for something?" With those words Tamaki snapped out of his deep thought. "No Haruhi I am not mad at you, and I am not mad at Hikaru. You are just such a sweet girl I don't wont to see you get hurt, no matter who you like. You know there was a reason I worried... but I just don't remember why now." Haruhi started to walk over to were Tamaki was sitting so she could hear what he had to say.

"You sure do have that affect on me. You make me feel like there is nothing to be worried about. Just the little secret princess within the host club. And I guess I just wonted you all to my self. That Hikaru sure is a lucky guy." When Tamaki got done talking he heard the slightest bit of crying coming from Haruhi. "Haruhi why are you crying?" "I'm not crying, they are tears of joy. Hearing you say all those things,show me how much you care about me, and it makes me realize that I have a really good friend by my side. I will tell you this Tamaki even if me and Hikaru are together nothing will change, I am still a host and I am still the host clubs secret princess.

With that said Tamaki gave Haruhi a big hug and the two friends walked to the dinning room were all there friends we're waiting for them.

(During Dinner) (Narrator)

After there grate big feast prepared for them by Hunny and Mori, each of the host club members took turns giving little speeches about the happy couple. Most of them were about how it was about time they got together, or how they totally saw it coming. And then there was the good old congratulation from everyone. Then it became Tamaki's turn to give a speech.

"I'm sure everyone here knows that I care very much for Haruhi, and that a lot of times I don't get along with the twins. But to night, for once I am not going to talk about myself. I will how ever talk about this lovely couple right here. Hikaru you are a very lucky man to have won the heart of the secret princess. And Haruhi you are quite a lucky girl to. Hikaru mite be a little rough around the edges at times but he is a good man. I have known him long enough to know that is true." "Thank you Tamaki it is a very sweet thing you just said."

As the night went on, and the speeches were over, there was one last thing that needed to be done and Kaoru was the one to speak up about it. "Alright I think we have waited long enough to say this. I know that we all wont you to do it and that you wont to do it, so... kiss her, kiss her, Kiss Her, KISS HER! As the chanting from the host club members got louder, Hikaru gave in and gave Haruhi a kiss on the lips. And it was a kiss to remember that lasted all night long.

(As The Party Comes To An End) (Narrator)

When the party came to an end, the host club said their good nights and went to their separate bedrooms. As Haruhi was getting ready for bed she noticed a dark figure sitting in the chair that was up against the wall next to the table. Then the little light sitting on the table flicked on and sitting in the chair was the dark prince him self.

"Kyoya what are you doing in here. If you have come to brag about you winning the bet couldn't it wait till Monday?"

"What are you talking about I have won nothing yet, the bet is still on."

…...

…...

…...

That smirk.

"I'm sorry what did you say, I think I heard you wrong."

"The game is not over Haruhi."

…...

…...

…...

"What?..."

**The End**

**Wow! What a cliff hanger if I do say so my self. What do you think Kyoya meant by "The Game is not over."(Tell me when you comment.) Find out next time in chapter 6 titled The Game Continues. ****Remember to comment even if you hate it . Hopped you all had an awesome holiday.**


	6. What Do You Mean The Games Not Done

**Hey peeps Freekness is back again. Now at the and of this chapter I have a very important message so please read. Now on with the show.**

**Chapter 6 – What do You Mean Its Not Over.**

**Rated – T**

* * *

><p>(Last time in chapter 5)<p>

That Smirk

"I'm sorry what did you say, I think I herd you wrong."

"The game is not over Haruhi."

…...

…...

…...

"What?..."

(Back to the story. Haruhi.)

"What..."

"What... are you talking about... What?"

I slowly walked backwards till my back was pressed against the wall. Then I slowly slid down till I was sitting on the floor. I ran my finger through my hair, trying to rap my mind around the situation going on in front of me. It seemed like forever, but when I finally got my mind organized, I spoke again with anger in my voice. I didn't wont to play this game any more, because I didn't wont to get hurt or hurt anyone else Especially Hikaru, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"You said all I had to do was discover true feeling for someone in the host club. Then you would win the bet. And I did. I have true feeling for Hikaru, and Hikaru has feelings for me. What more do you want?" Kyoya with a sigh, stood from his chair and started walking towards me.

"You see now there is your problem Haruhi. I didn't just say...ONE... person. Many people, have many feeling, for many... other people. You might truly like Hikaru, but there are two other people in the host club that you're missing. And I think you need to put your feelings to the test. You know who I am talking about right? Tamaki... and... Kaoru." Kyoya was now towering over me and with that last name spoken my eyes widen in shock.

"no... No... NO!" With all my rage built up I exploded. Managing to get to my feet at the same time. "No Kyoya sempie I wont do it and you can't make me. I'm done playing this game with you. Okay you win, I through in the towel. I am not going to hurt Hikaru like that. And especially not with his own brother. That is just messed up Kyoya. And Tamaki, if he found out what was going on he would be crushed. No... I wont do it Kyoya."

SLAM!

Kyoya's right hand hit the wall, while his left grabbed my chin and forced my head up. Making are eyes connect.

"Listen here Haruhi. The game is not done till I say it is done. Now This game just got a bit more interesting, so you can't quit. And if you do try to leave this game early. I will tell every host club member about are little game. Even your little Hikaru. Now I know for a fact that Hikaru and Kaoru are taking you out tomorrow for a good time. That will be your chance to get close to Kaoru. I will leave it up to you on how you do that." (Laughs evilly)

Still stunned and pined to the wall by Kyoya. He leans in closely and whispers something in my ear. "Have fun Haruhi." Kyoya finally let me go and walked out the door with a final laugh. I slid back down the wall and covered my face with my hands. Trying to hide the tears that wanted to flow out. What was I going to do...

(Kyoya)

Walking back to my room I couldn't stop thinking about the game. Like I said Haruhi this just got a hole lot more interesting What will you do about Kaoru. What will you do about Tamaki. What will you do if Hikaru just... happens... to find out. And what will you do about me.

The End of chapter 6.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh No sounds like Haruhi is in a bit of a mess. What will she do about everything. Now here is that important messages I was talking about. Now in the story Hikaru will eventually find out everything. They always do. But I wont you to vote on how he dose. The voting starts now and later I will tell you when it ends. You can ether vote on <strong>

**Number 1 – Kyoya tells him**

**Number 2 – Haruhi feels guilty and doesn't like keeping the secret from Hikaru**

**or**

**Number 3 - ****Hikaru over hears Kyoya and Haruhi talking about it**

**You decide, and again the voting starts now. I will tell you in later chapters when ****the voting comes to an end. Freekness says PIXEY OUT PEEPS! (and please review)**


	7. My First Date and A Friend For Kaoru

**Hey peeps Freekness is back with chapter 7. Before we get this show on the road I just want to say that there will be another important messages down at the bottom that I would like all of you to read. Now hope you enjoy chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7 – My First Date and A Friend For Kaoru**

**Rated – T**

(Haruhi's P.O.V.)

Last night I did not sleep at all. Kyoya's words were on my mind all night. Oh god what am I going to do. I can't stand the thought of hurting Hikaru and Kaoru. Mom I wish you were here to give me some advise. I could really use it.

I went down stairs to see what was for breakfast. I could smell (sniff, sniff,) eggs,(sniff) toast, and (sniff) bacon. As I entered the dining room, sitting at the head of the table, was Kyoya. I already decided this morning that I was going to stay far away from him all day. And that I would find some way out of this stupid game.

Then my eyes wonder around the room until I spotted Hikaru and Kaoru fighting over a piece of bacon. I couldn't help but start to giggle a little. When I reached to cover my mouth, it was to late. Every one in the room herd me. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki came running over to me. But Tamaki was slightly faster. He pulled me into a hug as tight as he could.

"Oh Haruhi you are just so cute. That little laugh of your... adorable. And let us not forget how cute you look in your pink pj's." Uh oh I totally forgot I was wearing my pj's. Whats more embarrassing is the day we started this trip I had my dad bring me some close. Witch mean he packed my bag, and he just had to pack the frilliest pink pj's I owned. I am scared to see what else he packed for me. Then Hikaru my savor stepped in.

"Okay, okay, Tamaki. Yes she looks cute but you need to let her go now. She is... MY... girlfriend."

Hikaru saying that turned my face bright red. Especially sense I could tell he really liked saying it. When I turned my face more towards Tamaki to hide the redness of my face, Tamaki noticed. He took one look at my face, and a great big smile came across his. He then gave me a twirl out of his arms, letting Hikaru ketch me. Surprise that he let me go, I took another look at him. He just stood there for a moment, with a smile on his face. Then with a wink he walked away.

My eyes connected with Hikaru's for a long time. But then are staring was interrupted by another arm wrapping around me. Of cores who else would dare put an arm around me while I was in Hikaru's arms. Especially with Hikaru's well known short temper. Was none other than the boy who looked just like him...Kaoru. "Hello Haruhi!" he said with a devilish grin on his face. That's never good by the way. "So has Hikaru told you what we are doing to day yet?" "What no... what are we doing." "Oh that's right, Haruhi, me and Kaoru are taking you out for the time of your life. The three of us will be going to... Mount Dragon." "Mount Dragon?...?...?" I asked with confusion. "Mount Dragon is the biggest, fastest, roller coaster in all of Japan. And it just so happens to be a couple of blocks down the street. See you can see it from here." Kaoru said pointing out the window. I looked out the window in amusement. How did I miss that... it was huge.

"But if us three are going to go to the amusement park. What are they going to do?" I said pointing to the others. " No need to worry ." Kyoya said now stepping in. "i have arranged for some of our customers to come today. So we will be pretty busy. You three just go and... have... FUN." Kyoya had a smirk on his face before he walked away.

"Well then it is settle Haruhi go get dressed we are going to the amusement park." stated Hikaru and Kaoru at the same time.

(Narrators P.O.V.)

After breakfast `Haruhi returned to her room to get changed. But something was on her mind. Something was bothering her. It was that smile of Kyoya's from earlier. And the fact that he said 'have fun'. He said that last night as well. He creeped her out then and he is creeping her out now. Just the thought of what he wanted her to do to Kaoru and his brother... the one she liked... started to bring tears to her eyes. How in the world could she ever do anything like that to Hikaru. It would break his, Kaoru's, and her own heart. Oh well she shook her head wildly to make the thought disappear. All she knew was that she was not going to let this thought ruin her first date with Hikaru. And she had to think of what to do for Kaoru. But right now she was really wearied about what her dad had packed her for close.

When Haruhi went to her luggage bag and opened it up. She could not believe what was inside. It was a light purple dress with a ribbon that went in your hair. And a pair of black and white converts that came clear up to your knees. She was not impressed with the out fit her father piked out, but she decided to put it on anyway to see what it would look like on her. When it was on... it really wasn't that bad.

Like I said before it was a light purple dress, but it was short. It came about 5 inches above her knees. The sleeves were long, but they were split all the way up the middle. So really it was a short sleeve with just extra fabric on the arms. With the ribbon, Haruhi tied it in her short hair off to the right. And made it into a bow. After she got done lacing up the converts that came up to her knees, she looked at final picture in the bedroom mirror. And she thought she looked... cute.

(Haruhi's P.O.V.)

I looked at my self in the mirror for a long time, then decided to venture my way down the hall and to the shared bedroom of the twins.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

I tapped on the door and herd the slightest yell come from inside.

"Come in."

As I entered the room slowly I saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing in front of a mirror finishing getting ready. They both had on black paints, and sneakers. Kaoru had an orange tee on, with a gold chain hanging around his neck. Hikaru had a blue and white tee on, with his head phones hanging around his neck, and iPod in his back pocket. They both looked really good, but I couldn't take my eyes off Hikaru the hole time. Then both of them turned around to look at me, and I figured this would be a good time to stop staring and speak.

I stood straight, hands behind my back, messing with my fingers, because I was so nerves about what was going to come out of my mouth, and what they were going to say.

"Um I hope this is okay... I mean... what I am wearing... I hope what I am wearing is okay with what we are going to do today." There it was, I could hear the nerves in my voice. And they could too cause Kaoru got an evil grin on his face and was the first to speak up.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

I looked at Haruhi for a moment, and when she spoke I could tell shewas being nerves by her voice. I then looked at Hikaru who couldn't stop staring at the poor girl. I knew if I didn't start to speak now he would probably start drooling. So I walked over to Haruhi and put my hand on her shoulder. That seemed to wake him up from his staring. "You look great Haruhi. And I am sure Hikaru likes it to." With a little nudge I forced her in Hikaru's direction. Making her loose her balance a little so Hikaru would grab her. "I will be waiting in the limo." I yelled as I walked out the bedroom door.

(Haruhi's P.O.V.)

I stood from Hikaru's grip and brushed myself. I watch Hikaru put one hand in his pocket and the other under my chin, so he could lift my head and make are eyes connect. "You really do look good Haruhi. And I'm glad I get to call you all mine." "You don't look to bad your self Hikaru. Come Kaoru is waiting and I don't want Tamaki to see me in this dress. Or we may never get out of this place." "Good idea, lets go." Hikaru grabbed my hand and we ran out of the house so Tamaki and the other didn't see us.

The limo ride to the park was long and silent, for the most part. It was rather nice. A lot better than the normal commotion going on during the host club meetings. When we arrived at the park, the first thing we headed for was Mount Dragon. And there was one hell of a line.

Standing in line seem to take for ever than a voice seemed to catch my ear. Someone calling my name. It wasn't Hikaru. And it wasn't Kaoru. But yet it seemed so familiar. I turned my head and in shock saw a face I haven't seen in a long time.

"Haruhi Fujioka."

"Kimiko!"

It was Kimiko the girl who was my best friend in middle school. I can't believe she is here. I got so happy that I went running out of line to go and hug her, with the boys fallowing close behind.

"Kimiko what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in for like ever."

"Well I got a part time job here working on the weekends. What about you, what are you doing here? And in this getup." "Oh you don't like it." "Now did I say that. No Haruhi I love it on you. Just so cute... uh Haruhi aren't you going to intrudes me to your friends." I looked behind me and remember that Hikaru and Kaoru were standing behind me. There was a weird look on Hikaru's face. Kind of like the last time one of my old friends caught up with me. I walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I then looked up at him with a reassuring face.

"Kimiko I would like you to me my... boyfriend... Hikaru." Hikaru then looked down at me with a smile on his face, and held me tight. He seemed to calm down when I intrudes him as my boyfriend. "Also this is his twin brother Kaoru." "It is nice to meet you Kimiko." said Koaru. "And it is very nice to meet you Kaoru." said Kimiko with a smile. Oh and what is this... that look on her face. I have only seen that look once on her before, and that was in are first year of middle school. Kimiko had a huge crush on the most popular upperclassmen in middle school. And now she is showing the face again... to Kaoru. It also seemed that Kaoru was showing the same face.

Hikaru and I exchanged glances, as I thought to my self. "HMMM... This could turn out to be very interesting."

the end... of chapter 7

**Well now wasn't that interesting, Hikaru and Haruhi's first date... so far so good. Kaoru maybe finding a new girl... very good. Find out what happens next time in chapter 8 Our Date Isn't Over Yet.**

**Now time for some important information.**

**Number one the voting continues. Witch means in your reviews please vote again. You can either vote for...**

**#1 – Kyoya tells Hikaru whats going on**

**#2 – Haruhi starts to feel guilty for keeping this secret and tell Hikaru **

**or**

**#3 – Hikaru over hears Kyoya and Haruhi talking about there little game.**

**You Decide!**

**Now Important information #2**

**I have started to write my second story. Yeah for me! any way I would love it if all my readers also checked out my second story and tell me what you think of it. It is an Ouran High School Host Club story and it is called The Girl, The Boy and The New Home. **

**So to wrap this story up tell me what you thought about my chapter, don't forget to review and to vote. Also please check out my newest story. Freekness is leaving the building peeps PIXEY OUT!**


	8. The Date Continues

**Hello peeps Freekness is back with chapter 8. Before we get this show on the road just wanted to say don't forget to read the message at the bottom. I have a very important message. Let us begin.**

**Chapter 8 – The Date Continues.**

**Rated – T **

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

So this is one of Haruhi's friends. Well she is very purity. I mean Haruhi is purity too but... wow... she was really purity. That and Haruhi has always been Hikaru's even before they new it. There was something about this girl I really liked. Maybe it was the long, red, wavy, hair, that came down to her waist. Or maybe it was those big, bright, blue, eyes, I was drawn to. Either way I could not stop staring at her. She was the exact same height as Haruhi. She was wearing a faded black tee with cut off shorty shorts on, and sneakers. Wow... she was just so cute.

(Kimiko's P.O.V.)

Wow... just wow is all I can say. The one they call Kaoru... standing before me is just wow. His hair, his eyes, his kindly manner, and then his sweet, sweet voice. Almost the complete opposite of me. I usually come off as the tough girl no one would dare mess with. But him being the total opposite... it is like drawing me in like a magnet. You know if you look at me and then look at Haruhi, you can tell we are opposites, but also the best of friends. Ever sense the beginning of middle school we have been together. Two opposites together to make the best of friends. A funny thought... but that's how it works.

Now look at her, still as sweet, kind, and smart as ever. And she is dating him. The one they call Hikaru. Two opposites. I will admit he is a handsome fellow but I feel more stubbornness, dummy at some times, and more loneliness coming from him. But then I also feel a lot of love in that hurt heart of his. He truly loves Haruhi. And I am happy for her...if anyone can mend that hurt heart of his it will be Haruhi.

I also feel the loneliness and hurt heart in Kaoru but not as bad.

(Haruhi's P.O.V.)

At this moment the staring went on for what felt like forever... so I hatched a plan. A plan that would get Kaoru a girl, me being able to spend more time with Kimiko and alone time with Hikaru, and a plan to end this game. I leaned my head up to whisper something to Hikaru.

"Hikaru it seems like Kaoru really likes Kimiko, don't you think? So I am going to steel Kimiko away for a moment and I will talk to her. While you are alone with Kaoru talk to him. See what he thinks about her. Okay." I got done whispering to Hikaru and walked over to Kimiko.

"Hey Kimiko I have to go to the little girls room so... come with me." I grabbed Kimiko's arm and dragged her away. Once out of the boys hearing range and site I started the questioning.

"You know he likes you... right?"

"Huh... what did you say?"

(Laughs to herself.)

"And you like him."

"What... I do not... I think all this frilly girly stuff has gone to your head. Your going soft on me Haruhi."

"That might be so... a lot of things have changed sense I have met the host club... sense I have met the twins. But I know that look on your face from anywhere. You get that look when you see something you like, and you really like Kaoru."

"So what if I do. He probably see's the same tough girl no one wants to mess with just like every one else dose."

"That might be true, but Kaoru is not like that. He see's the person on the inside. And trust me he likes what he see's."

"You think so?"

"I know so... come on lets head back to the boys."

(Mean while with the boys)

(Hikaru's P.O.V.)

"You like her don't you Kaoru?"

"Well yeah I kinda do."

"I'm happy for you Kaoru...now what you need to do is stop staring at the poor girl and make the first move. Yeash... your gonna creep her out before you ever say hi to her."

"Oh shut up." Kaoru did a playful punch and I took the small blow just as the girls were rejoining us.

(Haruhi's P.O.V.)

As we rejoined the boys I quickly went to Hikaru's side, after giving Kimiko a little nudge in Kaoru's direction. Hikaru did the same thing to Kaoru. They had bumped into each other... I will say it was a funny site to see. Hikaru wrapped one arm around my shoulders, and held me tight. Just before we walked off we called back to Kaoru and Kimiko. "Hey are you to coming." "We are wasting day light."

For the rest of the day it was quite nice I got to spend most of it with Hikaru. Kimiko and Kaoru were nerves around each other the whole time. Trying not to show there feeling. Well trying and not seceding. For are final ride of the evening right before the end of the day fireworks, we decided to go on an old time classic...the tunnel of love. For it is said that every couple that goes into the tunnel, comes out kissing. Lets see if these so called rummer are true.

Me and Hikaru were the first to enter. We sat together in a boat with a big pink and red heart behind us. We first entered the tunnel and it was pitch black. I could feel Hikaru put his arm around me and pull me close. We sat there in the dark close together just listening to the sound off each others heart pounding to the same rhythm. When we saw a little light it was shining on big murals of couples together, and cupids every ware. The boat accidentally bumped the side of the wall and knocked me even closer to Hikaru.

"Sorry."

I went to put my hand on his chest so I could push my self back, but he grabbed my hand so I couldn't.

"It's okay I didn't say I minded it." Hikaru placed my hand over his heart, and held it tight, so I could feel it beat.

"You feel that Haruhi... bum-bump... bum-bump...bum-bump. That's the rhythm of my heart, and this drum beats for only you."

those words had drug tears to my eyes. And Hikaru pulled me even closer. I was sitting in his lap now so are eyes were connecting. My hand still placed over his heart. His free hand traveled around my neck and tangled his fingers in my short hair. I did the same. And at that moment are lips connected for a very passionate kiss. When we broke for air we placed are for heads together and Hikaru whispered.

"I guess this means the rumors were true." I shook my head in agreement and are ride came to an end.

(Kimiko's P.O.V.)

The ride was almost over, and the whole time Kaoru wouldn't make any eye contact. So I decided to take maters into my own hand.

"Kaoru I know we just met but I really... well how do I put this... um... I really..." I just couldn't get the words out then Kaoru took me by surprise. He look me strait in the eyes , wrapped the hand he was not leaning on around my head, and pulled are lips together for kiss. We parted and a tiny tiny whimper came out of my mouth. "Let me finish your sentence," he said. "Kimiko I know we just met but I really like you and would like to know you a lot better." a little smirk came across my face. "I think I will take you up on that offer." And the second kiss was better than the first.

(Haruhi's P.O.V.)

At the end of the day everything went well. Kaoru and Kimiko are now together. Me and Hikaru are very close in the tunnel of love, and now we get to watch the fire works. What could posibley go wrong...

Well...

I spoke way to soon...

do you ever get that little voice in the back of your mind telling you... that you just totally jinks your self... well that is exactly what happen.

After having a make-out fest with Hikaru for the 12th time me and Kimiko went up the hill we were sitting on to go to the food stand. When we got there that's when it went wrong.

"Um... three cokes... a diet... and two large popcorn's."

"Okay that will be $12.50"

"Thank you."

As we went walking away.

"Hey Haruhi do you hear something?"

"Yeah I do it sounds like... a van."

I big plan black van came rolling right for us. Me and Kimiko tried to get away but two big men came out of the van and grabbed us both. We dropped are things and before we were drug inside the van I was able to get out one final yell.

"HIKARU!"

We were in the van and it went screeching away... then...

…..

….

…

BANG!

Lights out.

**The End of chapter 8, now what do you think of that. CLIF HANGER! (don't hurt me) any way if you want to find out who took Haruhi and Kimiko, then you will have to read chapter 9 You Dis Obeyed The Rules. Any way the voting Continues remember to vote in your review for #1, #2, or #3 see ya next time...**

**PIXEY OUT! XD**


	9. The Game Gets Delaid Or Is It?

**Hay people Freekness is back. Sorry it has taken me so long to get the next chapter up, but here it is just for you. Now another important messages at the bottom so please read. Now lets stop this talking and get on with the show.**

**Chapter 9 – The Game Get's Delayed Or Is It?**

**(Yes I changed the name of the chapter. That is because new ideas came to mind and this title fits better. You will find out why in story.)**

**Rated- T**

(Hikaru's P.O.V)

Me and Kaoru were sitting on the hill waiting for the girls to come back that's when I herd it. Haruhi...yelling for me... and I could tell in her voice that she was full of fear.

"HIKARU!"

Mine and Kaoru's heads whipped around, to find the girls being dragged into a black van. Kaoru and I ran up the hill as fast as we could, but the van was slightly faster. As it drove away I tried to run after it, but I could not keep up. When I could run no more, I collapsed to my knees. With no idea on what to do next.

(Haruhi's P.O.V.)

When I woke up I was on a cement floor. I had a pounding headache, and I could feel a worm liquid running down my face. Blood. My eyes site was all fuzzy, but things were starting to come clear. My first thought that came to my mind was, wheres Kimiko? I tried to struggle so I could look around but my hands had been bound together behind my back. As I was moving my hands, I felt a pole behind my back. I was able to pull myself to a sitting position, and lean up against the pole. Then next to me I heard some slight moaning. I turned my head to the right and laying on the ground was Kimiko, blind folded. I felt a bit of re-leaf come to mind but for only a minute.

I had look around the place and it look liked an abandon warehouse. Or an old car garage were they fixed up the cars, because on the far wall, there were grate big garage doors, and next to that was a big office. All the floors wear cement except for a big rug in the middle of the garage. It had a couch and two ratty chairs on it. It looked like some one had been sleeping here.

The moaning was louder now from Kimiko, as she started to come through. I noticed my legs were not bound so before she could make more noise, I wrapped one of my sneakers around her mouth and forced her head to look at me. Even though she could not see me, she knew who was grabbing her. Then I whispered to her, keeping my voice as quiet as possible.

"Shhh... don't make a sound." Then she whispered back.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here."

"Agreed."

When Kimiko was in a sitting position, three grate big men came out of the office, from the far corner. They were all huge. They looked like body builders. Three white men, with there heads shaved so they looked bald. One of the men pulled out a cell phone. And placed it up to my ear so I could hear who was on the other line.

"Hello Haruhi, I'm so sorry I couldn't meat with you in person, but a game I am playing right now is keeping me so busy, that I thought this would be the next best thing."

The voice on the phone, they had it all messed up, so I could not tell who it was.

"I must say I was not planning on taking you and your friend but... this just makes things more interesting. Have you met my friends yet, you know the three big men standing in front of you. Well they are here to take care of you, and to make sure that you don't try to run away. Well I will be sending some other friends of mine to come and collect you and your friend in the morning. Till then Haruhi. Good night."

The third man took the phone away and put it in his pocket. Then they started talking.

"So what should we do with them now?"

"I don't know just leave them there I guess. All the boss said was to capture and hold the girl till morning."

"Well what should we do about the second one? She was never part of the deal."

"Get rid of her I guess."

My head sprang up from its hanging position at the end of that sent-age. "NO!" I yelled with all my might and just started babbling. "I mean... you can't get rid of her... because... because then you would have a murder on your hands... so why don't you just let her go... I mean come on you have her blind folded... witch means she has not seen your faces, or ware we are... so just let her go."

When I was done the biggest man of the 3 came over to me. He lifted my head so are eyes were connecting. His eyes scanned me from top to bottom. Then unexpectedly he slapped me across the face with grate force. I could feel the right side of my lip, now slit open, as I licked away the blood.

"Shut up, you stupid girl! Tie something around her mouth so she dose not speak again. And the details on the second girl we will let the boss handle."

Later that night it felt like hours when the three men finally fell asleep, and that's when I mad my move. I reached around with my hands till I felt something sharp. I found a peace of glass with my hands, and grabbed it tight. Then I started cutting the rope that bound my hands. When I was free, I took off the bandana covering my mouth, and went over to Kimiko. I shook her slightly so she would wake up, and took off her blind fold. Once I cut the ropes that bound her, I grabbed her hand and we made are way to the garage doors.

"Kimiko help me lift the garage door. It's unlocked."

We took a hold of the door and forced it up with all the strength we had. Once out side we herd the three men start to wake up from all the noise. We slammed the garage shut to slow them down, then Kimiko and I ran off into the night towards the woods hoping to get away.

**The end of chapter 9. Will Kimiko and Haruhi get away? Who is behind this horrible crime. Found out next time in chapter 10.**

**PIXEY OUT! XD**


	10. To Ouran Academy We Go!

**Hello people Freekness is here, to bring you chapter 10. So lets get this show on the road. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 10 – Through The Woods, Down The Hill, And To The Ouran Academy We Go.**

**Ratted – T **

(Harui's P.O.V.)

Kimiko and I ran as far as we could until are lungs felt like they were going to burst. We ran together deep into the woods, trying are best to get away. When the foot steps faded and they were no longer fallowing, we continued a little further, then finally stopped to rest. Breathing deeply Kimiko spoke through hard breaths.

"You think they are still chasing us."

"No not a chance. I herd there foot steps fade away and stop a while back. So that is one problem we don't have to worry about."

"What is the second problem?"

"Well..." I said still trying to catch my breath, and sliding my back down a tree. "First we have to find are way out of these woods... then we have to get some place safe, and hope to god those guys don't fallow us." I found my way to my feet, and started looking around at my surroundings. It was pitch black out side. No moon and no stars, and if it could get any worse, it started to rain.

"Grate... Just grate..." Kimiko yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Come on we have to keep moving. If we don't those guys might catch up to us."

Kimiko and I started running again. Trying to cover as much ground as we could, and find the road. Then as Kimiko got a little further ahead of me, she was then, all of a sudden out of my sight. Then the ground suddenly got really slick, and I slipped and tumbled down a really steep hill. As I roll down the hill I could feel all the sharp sticks and rocks, on the ground. They were shredding my closes, and cutting my arms, legs, and face all over. When I made it to the ground , I struggled to get to my feet. Luckily I could tell nothing was broken. But my dress was shredded, my arms and legs all cut up, and my head was now bleeding again, from when the guys hit me for the first time.

I then found my way towards Kimiko, who hit her head on a rock and was knocked out. I grabbed her arm and through it over my shoulder, then I stared moving again.

It felt like hours and miles I had walked dragging Kimiko along with me, till finally I found the road. It was another couple of hours I spent wondering the streets just trying to find a place to spend the night. Then to my surprise I saw the greatest sight I could of ever seen.

I was standing in front of the gates to Ouran Academy. I don't know how I got here, but I did, and for once I was really happy to see this place.

I was able to get in the gate and the school easy, because they never locked anything. I then found my way through the the halls of the school, to the third floor music room. I leaned Kimiko (still asleep) up against the wall in a sitting position, and with my weak arms I pushed the doors open as hard as I could.

I then drug Kimiko inside the room and shut the door behind us and locked it. I then placed Kimiko on one of the couches so she could sleep comfy. I then slowly walked over to the grate big widows and looked at the sky. It was still poring rain and the moon finally showed it's face. I walked back over to the couch opposite to Kimiko and sat down. I put my head in my hands and spoke to myself.

"I'm cold... I'm wet... I'm in pain... I've been kidnapped... I've been wondering around the woods and the street... and all of that just to wind up spending my night on the couch of the host club."

I got off the couch one more time to go and use the restroom, so I could take the first aid kit to my self. After washing away all the blood the best I could, I bandaged up my head, because that was all I was worried about for now. After taking a look at Kimiko to make sure she had no serous injures. I then put the first aid kit away, and went to sleep on the couch. Just listening to the rain out side and hoping the pain would go away so I could go to sleep.

**The end of chapter 10. Well Kimiko and Haruhi had it ruff this night. Find out what will happen next in chapter 11.**

**PIXEY OUT!**


	11. What Happens In The Morning

**Hello people** **Freekness now brings you the second to last chapter of my AWESOME story. Now lets get on with the show.**

**Chapter 11 – What Happens In The Morning.**

**Ratted – T**

(Narrator's P.O.V)

"Kaoru I don't want to go to school. I am to worried about Haruhi." Whined Hikaru in the hall way walking to the Host club room.

"And you don't think I am not worried about Kimiko. Trust me I am, but there is nothing we can do now the police are looking for them. And right now what we need to do is make it look like nothing happened to keep everyone com."

"I guess your right. But that doesn't mean I still wont be worried."

As the twins finished walking down the hall in silence, they thought it was a little weird that no one was at the host club room yet and the door was locked. The twins grabbed the key from the top of the door frame that Kyoya kept there in case of problems like this. When they unlocked the door and stepped inside both of them dropped there bags in shock.

There sleeping on the couches was Kimiko and Haruhi. They ran over to each of the couches Trying to wake the girls. Hikaru was the only successful one.

(Haruhi P.O.V.)

When I opened my eyes, I saw Hikaru's face right next to mine. "Hikaru..."

When I saw his face more clearly, I could see he was on the break of tears. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug and it felt like he was never going to let go.

"Haruhi what happen to you... I was so scared." I could feel the tears running from Hikaru's face. "It's okay... I'm okay..."

I glanced over to Kaoru who was still trying to wake up the sleeping Kimiko. "Kaoru I wouldn't even try to wake up Kimiko. She is a really heavy sleeper." As I spoke I saw Kaoru pick Kimiko up bridle style, and then so was I. "What are you doing." I asked and saw both the twins smirk. "We are taking you to back to are place. So you can get some good rest." At that point I was still so tired from the night before I did not care what they did.

* * *

><p>5 HOURS LATTER...<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up I could smell Hikaru's sent I was in his bed. I got up and stumbled out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. There I saw three smiling faces. Kimiko was all happy and smiling, with Kaoru close to her side showing her how to cook. And if I was correct Kimiko was also wearing one of Kaoru's white button down shirts, that was to big for her. And a pair of sweat pants. When I was not paying attention I felt two hands slither and snake around my waist and hold me tight. Then he started to whisper in my ear.<p>

"Your finally awake." With him whispering in my ear like that all I could do was shake my head yes. But then I finally got some words out. "Maybe we should leave those two alone they are getting a bit... cozy." Hikaru grabbed my hand and dragged me back up the stairs to his room. "Um Hikaru... would you mind if I got a shower." "Sure it's right in there I will find you some different close you can ware."

When my shower was dun and I was in a the same close as Kimiko. Hikaru wrapped me in a hug and a passionate deep kiss. Then the Questions started.

"So do you have any idea on what happen to you?" "Well I have thought about it a lot and I think I do, but it is a long story that starts before my kidnapping." "I got all night to listen." "How about I tell you later. Right now I am enjoying this right here."

This time I pulled Hikaru into the kiss. He did not fight, he did not try to protest. All he did was make it make the kiss even more passionate.

Latter that night is when I started the long story, that started with the playing of a game.

**The end of chapter 11. So there will be ether 1 or 2 more chapter's left to this story. I am so happy. I will try to update as soon as I can, but I have been really busy with my schooling, so bare with me. Any way Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please don't forget to review.**

**By-by!**


	12. The Game Now Comes To An End

**Hey people this is Freekness and this will be my final chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 12 – The Game Now Comes To An End.**

**Rated – T **

(Haruhi's P.O.V.)

On my way to school the only thing that I had on my mind was the night before. And it felt like it was stuck on replay.

_**(Flash back night before)**_

_**In Hikaru's Bedroom**_

"_You see I made this deal with Kyoya. The deal was if I didn't find love in any of the host club members, then I would get my diary back, and he would never speak of this game again. Witch I don't care about getting my diary back anymore. But if he won then I would have to work for the host club till graduation. The evening I fell in the water is the evening I fell in love with you. Your the one who jumped in to save, Your eyes were the first things I saw when I woke up, and you were the only one who told me how you felt, and I felt the same way. I tried to end the game I really did, but Kyoya would not have it. Even though I fell in love with you there were still more people who had to be tested. I tried to get out of the game and that's when Kyoya had his guy's kidnap. To teach me a lesson." _

_I rambled on for the next few minutes and Hikaru just sat on the bed and listened to me. When I was all done, I saw the look of sadness on his eyes. When I stood to leave the room, Because I figured he wanted some time alone to think about things, my had was grabbed and I was ranked backwards into Hikaru's chest. Then he started to whisper in my ear's._

"_Haruhi I am not mad at you. And I understand why you continued to play the game even when we were together. And I forgive. This dose not change anything about the way I feel about you. I love you Haruhi... And tomorrow when we see Kyoya we will get everything fixed. But for to night, you still need to be punished."_

"_What are you talking about PUNISHED?"_

_Hikaru grabbed my chin tilted it upwards and captured my lips in the most wonderful kiss ever. When the need for oxygen became to much, that is when we parted._

"_This is my punishment?"_

"_This is just the beginning."_

_**(Flash back over)**_

_**(A.N. I will let your minds wonder as far as you want with that last line.)**_

The only thing I was wondering about now was how in the world I was going to fix this whole mess.

The day seemed to go by so slowly, and host club hour's took forever. But when the clients were gone and the only host left in the room were Me, Kyoya, and Hikaru, that is when I made my move.

"Hikaru why don't you wait outside for me, I kinda want to do this on my own." Hikaru shook his head yes and left the room.

"Kyoya can I talk to you."

"What is it Haruhi?"

"I... have finished the game."

Kyoya shut his laptop and turn to look at me. "Go on..."

I decided to take a deep breath. "You win... I fell in love... With Hikaru Hitachiin, and no one else... Witch also means I will be working for the Host club till I graduate."

Kyoya grabbed his things stuffed them off in his bag and stood before he spoke.

"Okay"

"Wait... what... did you just say okay? As in your in agreement with."

"Yes..."

"Are you kidding me! The last time I wanted to end the game you were on the verge of hurting me. Then when I tried to get out of the game on my own you had me kidnapped. What is the matter with you?"

"Well the first time you wanted out your task was not done. And it would have been no fun if you quite early. And when I had you kidnapped that was just for my own entertainment."

SLAP! I hit Kyoya as hard as I could. He now had a big red mark across his face.

Still fuming about everything that just happen, I walked over to the door ready to leave, but I still had one moor thing to say.

"You know Kyoya... With everything that happen during this game, I still must say... It was very... Entertaining."

"Yes Haruhi... are time together during this game was very... Entertaining..."

With that I walked out the door to meet Hikaru at the waiting limo. And with a smile on my face I knew... the game... was finally done.

The End...

**Yes people this was my final chapter of my story. I hopped you all liked my ending. It was my first one and I am hopping it was good. If you did like it I am hopping that you will review my final chapter.**

**I stand here now taking my bow, to all my loyal fans for sticking with me. A round of applause to you. Hope to see you next time in my next story. And for the last time in this story Freekness will say...**

**PIXEY OUT! **

**BY-BY**

**AND **

**PEACE!**


End file.
